


Loved And Ive Lost

by ShaynaShepard1



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaynaShepard1/pseuds/ShaynaShepard1
Summary: Donald is only thirteen years old when he walks in on something he shouldn't. But instead of being shocked or surprised or even grossed out. He finds he feels two things at the sight of aunt Goldie tied up and uncle Scrooge spanking her.One. Painful arousal. And two. Jealousy that its not him.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 21
Kudos: 8





	1. Shock and Awe

Donald ran through Mcduck manor. Quickly and silently because it was two am. Now any normal person would be asleep by now. But Donald Fauntleroy Duck has never been normal. He was diagnosed with depression and anxiety at nine years old and has had to take meds for it since turning ten. He hates it. It makes him feel sleepy and sluggish. But uncle Scrooge says he has to take his meds therefore Donald should too if he wants to be healthy. Donald tip toed to his uncle's room. Knowing that if Feathery or God forbid Gladstone heard that he was still running to uncle Scrooge after a nightmare he'd be taunted so bad. The only ones who would understand are Mickey and Goofy. They wouldn't laugh at him. Donald paused for a moment. Thinking of his friends and how grateful he was for them. He whispered to himself" Thank heavens for Mickey and Goofy. I'd be screwed without them." After that he opened the huge black door. And all thoughts of his friends and cousins vanished from his mind. Instead he gaped at the sight. Uncle Scrooge was not only awake at this time of night. But had his lamp softly burning pink. He also had Goldie spread on his bed in a series of ropes and ties. He was spanking the hell out of her. As evidenced by how red her hind was. She was moaning and screaming" Yes Yes Yes! Is that all you got?! Huh?! My granny can hit harder. You old sourdough. What's up?! King of the Klondike my big toe! You can't hit! Can you?! "  
Donald stared in absolute shock as his uncle still silent chuckled darkly under his breath. He grabbed a big black stick and whacked it right across Goldie and then spoke with a gravelly voice thick with his scottish brogue. " Ya seem to have forgotten who ya are speaking to Lassie. So I'll remind ya. You! Whack Are! Whack Speakin! Whack To! I'll tell ya! I am Ya Daddy! Now what's my name Goldie O Gilt Mcduck?! Say it! " She shivered squeaked and said" Ahhhh! You my daddy Scroogey I promise you are. Eeek! It hurts me so good! Don't stop Daddy please ! " He let out a dark deep laugh that Donald had never heard from him before. He didn't know what to do. So he crept in the closet and watched. An hour later Scrooge seemed to have snapped out of it. He untied Goldie and set her in a hot soothing lavender bath. He cleaned up then went in with her. Donald sat in the darkness of the closet he had choosen to hide in and wondered what in the world just happened. And most importantly why did he want to be in Aunt Goldie's place?


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day at breakfast Donald has a few questions for Uncle Scrooge. Della is blissfully unaware.

The bright morning sun wasn't even over the horizon yet and Donald had slept maybe three hours. He woke up in the closet with his Uncle's coat wrapped over him like a blanket. He looked out curiously and saw the room was empty. The bed made and all of the ropes gone. Aunt Goldie opened the bedroom door and walked over to the closet. She eased it open and whispered" Hi hun. I need my shoes. Let me grab them and you can go right back to sleep. Or you can come with me and have waffles with strawberries?" Donald jumped up so fast he made himself dizzy and said" Sure! Hi Aunt Goldie!" He wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his soft blonde hair and held him. She said" Now you are not gonna get taller than me are you hun?" He looked up and shook his head. She grabbed her white ballet flats and they went down to breakfast. Della was already there with a cup of mocha coffee. Torturing poor uncle Scrooge who was just trying to drink his coffee. He smiled and grabbed Donald then said" Darling you don't have to sleep in the closet. Nobody will make fun of ya. Come crawl in bed with me and Goldie anytime okay dearest?" Donald blushed a little and said" Okay unc. I will. " He gave him a hug and switched seats with him. So Donald was directly next to Della. Della said" Hi Donnie boy! Your neck hurt? Must be stiff from sleeping on the floor huh?"  
He sighed popped his neck and said" Yeah Del. Its a little sore. " She jumped up and massaged him.  
He said" Thanks Della." She said" No problem. Oh! Guess what we are going to the movies today as soon as Aunt Goldie puts on her face and we eat. Uncle Scrooge is letting us each pick out a movie. Knowing you it'll probably be some superhero junk. Like Spiderman or superdope." Donald pushed her off and shouted" It's Superman you uncultured swine! Get it right!" Uncle Scrooge sighed and rubbed his temples then spoke softly " Donnie. Indoor voice please. And Della get it right." Donald smirked smugly at her. She just kept drinking her coffee. Donald gazed at Uncle Scrooge while he gazed at Aunt Goldie as she got ready for the day. He thought about what he had seen the night before and noticed that his uncle seemed less tense. He was reading the financial section of the paper. Della tried to get him to read the funnies. But he just said" Well dearest I'll read Garfield later on. But right now my stocks just went up. That means we are even richer. Donnie eat your oatmeal before it gets cold." Donald jumped to see Duckworth holding a bowl of oatmeal out to him. He said" Oh! Thank you Puppa. How are you today?" He grinned and said" I'm doing well young Donald. Thank you for asking. You fell asleep on the floor again and I was wondering if you want me to put a sleeping bag in there for you?" Donald said" Um sure if it's okay with Uncle Scrooge." Scrooge said" No problem. I'd much rather he sleep in my bed but if the floor is more comfortable for him." He shrugged. Donald ate all the bananas out of his oatmeal first and then he stole Della' s milk cup. Della shot him a dirty look but rolled her eyes and went to get her a new glass. After they ate and Goldie was ready they dropped the girls off at the nail salon and Donald rode with Scrooge to his office. He had two meetings. Then after that they would go to the movies and lunch. 

Scrooge glanced at his nephew and wondered if he was okay. Donald always had been sickly as a tot. Hortense didn't know how to care for him. Della that was easy. Force her into a mold that clearly didn't fit her bubbly excitable personality. Trying to turn Della into a " Lady" quote unquote is like trying to keep a puppy in a cage. It can be done but its cruel. To Scrooge's way of thinking Della needed to be free. Donald on the other hand was told to keep quiet so often that he firmly believed there was something wrong with his voice. He was brainwashed by his own mother into thinking that he had no right to talk. Once Donald came out of his shell. He made two new friends on his first day of first grade. Mickey had walked up to Donald and told him He liked his hat. Then Donald shyly said" Thanks." Mickey grabbed Donald's hand and dragged him away babbling at the poor thing. Scrooge couldn't have been more pleased. But today Donald was listening to his iPod and jamming out to Eminem. Scrooge reached over and plucked the earbud out of his ear and said" Donnie sorry to interrupt Slim Shady. But are you okay hun? You seem kinda quiet today. You wanna be quiet that's okay. I'll let ya be. But still just checking on ya." Donald turned bright red and turned off his song. He said" Ye ye yes uncle Scrooge I'm okay. Just thinking about stuff." Scrooge said" Um. Okay love at some point in the near future me and you have to talk. You are going through puberty and well... Uh." Donald turned so red he thought his eyes would melt from the heat. He glanced around for an escape. But going seventy miles an hour on the freeway doesn't offer a lot of options for fleeing this conversation. Mickey and Goofy had already had this talk from Mickey's older brother Tommy. Donald heard it too. But he thought back and Tommy didn't say anything about the burning sensation that ran through Donald the night before. Maybe Mickey' s wrong and Tommy doesn't know everything. Because someone should have warned Donald about that. He woke up feeling sticky and slimy. He had had a dream. He barely remembered it. But it sure wasn't about that pretty girl in his science class Daisy. That's for sure. He patted his uncle and said" We can talk later uncle Scrooge. Can I have some chips or a candy bar?" Scrooge was so relieved he almost tore the lining in his coat to hand Donald his wallet. Donald took out five dollars and looked at Scrooge. He nodded and then pulled up at Mcduck industries. Donald was in such a rush he almost fell jumping out of the car to race to the vending machine. Scrooge stood there for a moment and hoped Donald hadn't seen him and Goldie last night. How to explain that?


	3. Save Me From Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge is alone. And hes pissed off. He can feel the Alpha in him rising up. And Poor little Donald finally asks his questions. As he enters his first heat cycle.

Ebenezer Edward Scrooge Mcduck glared at the numbers on his alarm clock as it read 2:36 Am. It wasn't the clocks fault his wife beautiful glittering Goldie O'Gilt Mcduck wasn't in bed with him. Scrooge was tired but he couldn't sleep. He was hard and sore. He wanted to unleash his Alpha side so bad. But couldn't cause his Omega wasn't here to receive his knot. He lied on his left. His right, he even lied upside down in his huge bed. But sleep was a crueler mistress then Goldie that night. Suddenly he heard a sweet little laugh and he was overwhelmed by the scent of fresh strawberries. Then he heard"Uncle Scrooge? What the heck are you doing upside down? You are gonna get a blood rush if you aren't careful." He flipped around saw his nephew Donald. Donald was sitting on the floor next to the door playing his gameboy and said" Unc. You are nuts. You know that? Normal people lie on the front of the bed. But our family has never been normal huh uncle Scrooge?" Scrooge stared at Donald for a few minutes in silence before he shook himself awake and said"Yeah Donnie our family is far far from normal. How boring would that be huh laddie?" Donald grinned at him and said" Yeah So boring unc. Hey um I have a question Why does my pants get tight at night and also why is there a stain on the sheets when I wake up in the morning? I'm not wetting the bed I swear!" Scrooge 's eyes widened and he said"Uhh Donnie that means you are becoming a little man. Darling I know you aren't wetting the bed. You are too old for such a thing." Scrooge froze as his Alpha side whispered"Donald is mine. He's my mate. I'm gonna claim him! Yes! He's so yummy and sweet. So trusting and darling. He's mine. All Mine!" Donald had a concerned look on his face. He got up and climbed in bed next to Scrooge. Then cuddled up to him. He put his game in the dresser and said"Uncle Scrooge how do I make it go away? Cause the reason I was on the floor is because it's up right now. So how do I fix it because it hurts real bad unc. Real bad?!" Scrooge's eyes turned dark and He said"Well sweetie you have to rub it. That will make it go away. Want me to show you how?" Donald unconsciously humped his uncle and said "Yes please!" Scrooge sighed and pulled him closer to his chest. He slid his hands through Donald's soft blonde hair and kissed his cheeks then he carefully untied his plaid pajama jogger pants and slid them down. Donald whispered"Uncle Scrooge? I saw you and Aunt Goldie last week. Can you do that to me too? It made me feel warm and tingly inside. Also will it hurt?" Scrooge was so stunned he couldn't speak for a few minutes. After the shock wore off. He said"Donnie my sweetheart. I won't hurt you and yes I'll do to you what I did to Goldie. But you can't talk about this. Because I'll go to jail. Then you and Della will have to go back to Hortense and Quackmore. Understand me?" Donald nodded. Then just to scare him Scrooge smirked and said"Or you could go to Goosetave and Daphne. You know they'd love to have you Donnie boo!" Donald turned red and kicked Scrooge away from him screaming "Shut up! Don't you ever threaten me like that! You know I can't stand Uncle Goosetave. He's an asshole! He hurt Aunt Matilda! She's awesome and Uncle Ludwig is so super smart and cool! Leave me alone Uncle Scrooge! That's so messed up! I can't stand Gladstone! You hate him more than me! So shut up right now!" Scrooge laughed darkly just like he did on Tuesday night last week and Donald froze in fear the rest of his tiride dying on his lips. He pulled Donald into his lap and handed him some Hershey's kisses. He said" Of course I'm not sending you to Daphne and Goosetave my sweet Prince. I'm only teasing you. My my you get so riled up. Relax my angel. You belong to me and No one else. You and Della are mine Donald. Understand?" Donald ate a piece of candy and nodded. Scrooge lied him down and sucked him. Donald almost choked on his candy and said" What in the hell?! Oh God! Uncle Scrooge That feels so gooooooood! Don't stop. Please don't!" Scrooge slid his hands under Donald's t shirt and whispered to him" Trust me love I have no plans on ever stopping with you. I'll protect you and you come to me every night Goldie's gone and I'll do this to you. Promise?" Donald nodded and grabbed Scrooge's pinky and said"I pinky promise uncle Scrooge okay?" He grinned and said "Okay Donald okay." Then he kissed him. Until both of them came. Donald was sleepy after three orgasms and fell asleep clinging to Scrooge. Scrooge was finally able to make himself pass out not sleep after he got up and drank half a bottle of scottish whiskey to deal with the guilt of sulling his perfect little nephew. Scrooge stared at Donald curled up around a pillow snoring softly and whispered to himself" What have I done?"


	4. Lesson In Pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge realizes this is becoming an addiction. An obsession. He can't eat, he can't sleep, He can't even shower without thoughts of his beautiful devilish blue eyed nephew.

Scrooge finished signing his signature to his paperwork for Mcduck industries. He sighed and stared at his clock. It had taken him two hours longer than it should have. But that's only because he couldn't stop thinking about a month ago. Listening to Donald's sweet breathless moans and how he'd beg for him to keep going drove Scrooge mad. He wanted him. He shouldn't want him. That soft blonde hair, Those loving blue eyes and those soft smooth feathers. He looked so much like his mother but acted like his father. Scrooge couldn't stand his brother in law and made his feelings known. But he had to admit without Quackmore Donald and Della wouldn't exist. So he silently thanked his sister for falling in love well below her family tree. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. Scrooge inwardly groaned. Because only two people had the courtesy to knock. Duckworth and the one person he's been avoiding for the past fifteen days. Donald. Its been surprisingly easy to avoid him. All he had to do was wake up at 5:00 Am and go to work. Then come in at 11:45 pm. He kept to this new schedule so rigorously that Goldie yelled at him last week and demanded he come home to have dinner with them. Scrooge said" Fine! One meal that's it though! On Tuesday after I'm going back to work Goldie!" He realized that its Tuesday and the clock just turned 5:02 p.m. He heard the knock again at his office door and a small broken voice say"Uncle Scrooge? Are you in there? If so come down and eat. We have stew and potatoes. Plus we have chocolate cake for dessert. Also do you hate me now cause I didn't come to you a few weeks ago? I'm sorry! I'll come I promise for real this time. I'll be good. Don't send me away please!" He stood up and opened the door. Donald was sprawled out on the floor looking so hurt and forlorn it tore Scrooge's soul in two. He bent down and pulled Donald into his arms. He said"My darling boy of course I'm not mad and no I could never hate you. That would be the day I gave all my money to charity! Donnie I just. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't be touching you in such a way. Its not what a good uncle does. I'm sorry. I'm avoiding you out of guilt and that's not fair to you and the ladies. I'm sorry sweetness. Can you ever forgive me?" Donald looked up and said"I'll forgive you. If you make a man out of me. If you don't I blow your whole spot up and tell aunt Goldie. Your move uncle Scrooge?" Scrooge was in complete disbelief. The sweet baby duckling he had helped raise was blackmailing him. Scrooge thought about it and realized he was proud of Donald. Because he learned how to swindle someone else for what he wanted. He pulled him into his office and pulled his shirt off him. Donald's eyes got wide and he shivered from the fan in his uncle's office. Scrooge grinned and said mockingly"Aww! What's a matter? Can my whittle bonnie Donnie dish it out but can't take it?" Scrooge slipped his belt off and put Donald over his knee. He spanked him sixteen times and made him count. By the end of it Donald didn't look so pretty anymore. Snot running into his mouth and struggling to breathe. Scrooge felt a pang of guilt. Until he caught Donald's scent. He smelled like honey and strawberries. He gently kissed his nephews mouth and said"You got a taste of what Goldie gets. Now tell me love is this what you really want?" Donald blew his nose cleared his throat and said"I can handle more than that. Just let me try." Scrooge grinned at him and said" Your wish is my command dearest. As soon as Goldie is asleep tonight. I'll put her in the guest room and then my sweet one you belong to me." Donald whispered" I want to belong to you. I'll see you tonight."


	5. Kisses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald finally gets some alone time with Uncle Scrooge.

Scrooge carefully lifted Goldie up and carried her into a guest room. He'd have to stay awake long enough to put her back to bed. She sighed and stretched out in his arms as he lied her down on the bed tucked her in and kissed her gently on the cheek. He crept back to the kitchen and made two cups of hot chocolate. Then spiked one of them with a hit of whiskey. He carried the tray up to his room and waited for the drinks to cool. His mind tormented him. Saying things like. How could you touch him? He's only a baby! You are sick! No wonder Gideon hates you. And I can't begin to imagine what you'd do to Donnie and Della's little brother Sippi! Scrooge got so angry he shouted "I'd never harm Devon or Donald or Della! Damn it! Shut up!" He heard a tiny voice say" Uncle Scrooge I know you won't hurt us. Devon absolutely adores you. He loves you more than I do!' Scrooge jumped and looked behind him. Donald was leaning against the wall and looking at him with an odd look. Scrooge smiled at him and said"Hello my darling boy. I was waiting for ya. I got you some hot cocoa." Donald nodded and said"Thanks Unc. So... Are you ready?" As if in answer Scrooge's body throbbed with desire. He approached Donald and kissed him softly. Donald said"Hey ma says she may bring Devon over for the weekend. It'll only be three days but I just thought you'd wanna know." Scrooge nodded and said"Sure baby. He can come over for awhile. He's me nephew same as you. And as long as he doesn't smear fake vomit on my rug again like last time. It should be fine." Donald laughed and said"That was funny! I really liked that. Hahaha!" Scrooge pulled Donald's PJ's off while he was giggling and lied him on the bed.  
He grabbed a bottle of warming lube and stared at him. Donald looked up and said"Um What's that? Is it gonna hurt?" Scrooge said"No Donnie. This will make sure it doesn't hurt you at all. Now you gonna hold still and take some deep breaths for me. Okay my whittle lamb?" Donald nodded and said"Sure unc. No problem. Is this sex?" Scrooge chuckled and whispered"Yeah baby boy. It's gonna feel so good. Just hold on." After lubing both of them up he slid himself in and held still eyes closed. Donald was wiggling and grabbed one of the cups. He sipped and said"Mmmm! This tastes funny but yum." Scrooge opened his eyes and seen Donald had already drank half of the chocolate that had liquor in it. He said"Oh! Donnie that's not yours. Babe that had alcohol in it." Donald looked briefly worried. He said"Umm. Am I gonna get sick or what?" He said"No baby. You may be a little tipsy. But that's all." He pinned his sweet angel to the bed and tied him up. Donald moaned and screamed"Ahhhhh! Please don't stop. Oh god! Please I need it. I'm on fire!" Scrooge laughed and licked his ear. He said" Baby relax. Oh I'll burn you up sweetness. Hold on." Donald came three more times before Scrooge jumped and busted all over him. He leaned over him and french kissed him. Donald kissed him back. He looked sleepy and sexy. Scrooge carried him into a warm bath and lathered him up with lavender soap. After both of them were clean he carried him into bed and redressed him. He fell asleep with Donald in his room. After he put Goldie back in their bed. Scrooge fell asleep with a grin on his face and his nephew in his arms.


	6. Kiss Me Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Scrooge feels at peace.  
Donald feels something else.

Scrooge woke up slowly when he heard a alarm going off. He reached out and sleepily smacked his alarm only to smack his hand on the table. Suddenly he felt someone move over him and cut the alarm off. He felt Donald slip his hands over his shirt and kiss him. He wrapped his arms around his angel and rubbed him slowly between his legs. Donald moaned and gave more sticky morning breath kisses. Scrooge opened his eyes and said"Hello my dearest. I want you to go brush your teeth and my love I want you to go get my coffee too please baby." Donald said"Okay I love you so much. I'll go get it and I'll go brush my teeth. Uncle Scrooge I want it after you have your coffee okay?" Donald jumped up and ran off. Scrooge sighed and realized he was at peace. He inhaled the sweet vanilla scent from his nephew's pillow. He heard the door open and felt someone burrel into him and felt a slimy kiss. He looked down and seen beautiful blonde hair and heard "Hi! Uncle Scrooge. Where's Donnie and Della?! Can we play?! I want to play! Do you want to come build a treehouse with us?!" Scrooge rubbed his eyes and said"Um well sure Devon. How are you dear? Donald went to get my coffee and Della is sleeping I hope." He rapped his arms around Devon and kissed his face. He showed him a disappearing quarter trick and cuddled him. Donald came back and glared at Scrooge. He said"Hi baby brother! Give me a hug!" Devon leaped up and ran into Donald's arms. He picked him up and spun around with him. Scrooge smirked at Donald because he knew why he wanted his brother. He was jealous. Scrooge lied down and let Donald and Devon hold each other on the bed. Scrooge sipped his coffee and watched his nephew talk poor Donald's ear off. Scrooge got up and took a hot shower. After that he led his boys downstairs to breakfast. He watched Donald talk to Duckworth while he made pancakes. Goldie came down and snatched up Devon. She cuddled him and said" Can I kidnap you baby boy?! Huh?!" Devon giggled and said"Yep! Mommy says I can stay for three days. Then I gotta go to school." Goldie said"Oh wow! You in school? You are so smart. Gonna be a millionaire like Scroogie huh?" Devon said"No. I'm gonna be a tightrope walker and work in the fair. Aunt Goldie you and Uncle Scrooge and puppa can all come and see me plus Donnie and Della too!" Scrooge said"Wow! That's amazing Sippi. I can't wait to see it. But for now let's have blueberry pancakes." Della came down and climbed into Scrooge's arms. She was crying and she said"Unc! I had a bad dream about me and you lost in space! " Scrooge rubbed her hair and said"Della Della my love. Its okay baby girl. I'll have Donnie make you a coffee and darling Devon is here. Go say hi and relax." She took some deep breaths and calmed down then squealed"Eee! Devie! Hi! " She grabbed him and kissed everybody else then ran off with him. Scrooge waited until they had all ate then walked up to Donald and pulled him into the laundry room. He softly kissed him. And Donald sighed then said"Mmmm! I love you so much. That feels good." Scrooge said"Go play Donnie. After this we can have some fun okay. I love you baby. " Donald nodded and ran to his brother and sister.


	7. Touch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald finally gets what he's been wanting all day. Alone time with his favorite uncle.

Donald peeked inside the bedroom and to his slight disappoinment saw Aunt Goldie with Uncle Scrooge. This time they weren't doing anything. Just cuddling on the bed Donald shut the door and then knocked lightly. Uncle Scrooge said" Yes? Is it life or death? Because this is the best part of the movie!" Donald eased open the door and said" No. Not life or death. Can I watch too? Please?" Goldie said" Sure baby boy. But I'm getting tired. So I'm going to turn in. Think you can keep old moneybags company for me tonight Donnie?" Donald laughed and said" Sure Aunt Goldie but where are you going?" She kissed Scrooge and paused the movie. Then picked Donald up and tucked him in. She cut the TV off and slid the wall panel over it. Then said" I'm on my monthly. So I'm gonna sleep in the guest room. But you can keep him company and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Like burn the house down with a damn cigar. Okay?" She kissed them both and walked out. Scrooge watched for her to be completely gone. Then he locked the door and went inside the bathroom to run a hot bath for him and Donnie. When the bath was ready he scooped Donald up and felt him french kiss him. He slowly slid off the boy's shirt and pajamas. He smoothed those soft feathers and felt his hair. Once that hot water hit Donald sighed and said" Mmmm! This is just what I needed. Della made us play pirates today and I fell out of a tree." Scrooge said" What?! You fell out of a tree?! You okay?" Donald nodded and said" Yeah I just scraped my back on the way down. I had to walk the plank. But I'm good." Scrooge got closer to him and sucked him into his mouth. Donald screamed and said" Oh yessssssss! Man yes! Mmmm! Don't stop please don't unc!" Scrooge smirked darkly and said" I won't. Now you gonna do the same thing for me Donnie boo?" Donald said" uh huh uh huh. Oh yeah! I will I will! Please uncle Scrooge please!" Scrooge went back to tasting him. Until Donald came twice then Scrooge grabbed him. He slid his slippery nephew down and opened his jaw for him. He ran the head over his lips and tongue. Then slid himself into his mouth. Donald just about gagged and said" Wow! Will it fit?" Scrooge growled" We'll make it fit Donnie." Donald shivered slightly at the tone. But said" Okay. Unc Okay." Scrooge kept going further and further down his throat until Donald came again. Scrooge came and held his boy real still until Donald swallowed every last drop. Then he slid his tongue inside his sweet young nephew and licked him out. Donald couldn't take all that stimulation and he came so hard he almost lost his consciousness. Scrooge washed him and said" Okay Donald I think I went to hard on you tonight dearest. I'm sorry. Are you okay? You almost blacked out!" Donald sighed softly and said" Yes. I'm okay. Just wow! Unc. The hell man! That was intense. Sorry for cursing but danm!" Scrooge laughed and cried in relief. He said" You can curse all you like when we are alone together. Alright baby?" Donald gasped and said" Really?! Yes!" Scrooge nodded and said"Really babe. Let's get washed up and lie down. I want to put you in me before bed. Okay" Donald jumped and said" Woo! This is the best day ever! The only thing missing is chocolate cupcakes!" Scrooge said" Well nothing I can do about chocolate cupcakes. But how about chocolate sauce? I have some and I can pour it on you and lick it off. How's that sound?" Donald didn't answer he was biting his lip and turning bright red. He nodded shyly. Scrooge washed them with peppermint soap and shampoo and conditioner. After that he put Donnie on the bed licked chocolate sauce off him. Until he came again. By the time they were done it was two am. Donald was exhausted and Scrooge tucked him inside his arms. As much as he wished he could keep him naked he knew the wise thing would be to redress. So they put back on their bed clothes and cuddled up with each other. Scrooge couldn't stop kissing Donald. Donald secretly relished having all his uncle's attention on him. Instead of divided with Devon and Della. He was so relaxed and happy. He said" Unc? When I get older like seventeen or eighteen. Let's get married. You and me okay. We can adopt a baby and have a puppy too! Alright?" Scrooge froze and felt tears in his eyes. He said" Alright baby. We can do that. You and Della and Devon will still inherit. Okay?" Donald said" That's nice. But we don't care about your money. We care about you. And Aunt Goldie and Puppa and mom and dad. That's it. Yeah." He yawned and stretching finally closed his eyes. Scrooge sat up and wondered what he did to deserve three perfect little angels like his niece and nephews. He cried a little and fell asleep with his arms locked protectively around Donnie.


	8. Hope For The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't need him. But I do. I really need him. That boy is so incredible. I want my angel. Even as I lie to my baby sister. I need her son. Scrooge thought as he sipped more wine with his sister.

I sat there as I watched my sister talk with her husband. Quackmore is a bumbling fool. But he can make my tough as nails sister laugh. So I guess he's not all that bad. My mind began to wander to my favorite topic. My nephew. He smells amazing and I need my darling angel. I don't understand why I can't stop needing him.  
I want my sweet little Donnie. Plus if it wasn't for Quackmore I wouldn't have Donald and Della and Devon. All three of them. God mmmm. Della acts so much like me. It's terrifying. I can't believe my dear acts like a girl version of me. Donald acts like his mom. Sometimes a little too much. Where the hell he got that responsibility from I don't know. Because part of the reason we are in the situation we are in now is because his mom is irresponsible. She is so much the opposite of Downy. My mom managed a house, a castle plus five kids one that wasn't even hers. She gave the brat our name too. That pissed me off. There's me, Matilda, Hortense, Gidon and Rumpus Mcfowl McDuck. Rumpus is our half brother and he's greedy as hell. All he does is think about himself. As far as Gidon is concerned he's too upstanding. He's a writer for  
The County Conscience newspaper and Gideon's newspaper has a total of 4,275,421 readers. Just as the net worth of mine is estimated to be at around 8 billion and as soon as Donnie is done counting all the money in my money bin upstairs I'll know exactly how much I have. He is so sweet. Offering to count my coins for me. Mmmm! I want him. I shouldn't but I can't bring myself to care anymore. I don't want Rumbus's greed to rub off on the boys or Gidon's upstanding morals to rub off either. Which is why Donald and Della were dropped off at my house in the middle of the night in the middle of winter two months ago. Hortense says she trusts no one else with her precious little num nums. Donald hates me calling him a num num. He's so cute and my Della is absolutely gorgeous. They both are. Hortense started talking to me again" Scroogey Scroogey? Are you listening to me!? Damn it! No one ever listens to what I say. So anyway like I was saying. Donald and Della have a dentist appointment on Friday. And a doctor's appointment on Monday plus Donald has to meet his new speech therapist on Wednesday after school. So don't forget. Her name is Ms. Higglebots. I also need mom's old Scottish pie recipe. Please." I looked up and grabbed a pen and a pad. I wrote down the recipe  
1 1/2 pounds lean ground beef  
1 large onion, minced  
1/8 teaspoon beef bouillon granules  
4 cups water to cover  
2 tablespoons cornstarch  
1/4 cup water  
1 recipe pastry for a 9 inch double crust pie  
Add all ingredients to list  
Directions

Prep  
45 mCook  
40 mReady In  
2 h 55 m  
Place the ground beef in a large pot and pour in enough water to cover beef. Boil until beef is cooked through. Drain.  
Add water to cover cooked beef, add onions and enough bouillon granules to taste. Cook until the onions are soft. Season with salt and pepper to your taste and make sure the filling has enough bouillon to have a nice beef flavor.  
Combine the 1/4 cup water with the cornstarch and stir until smooth. Add to the beef mixture and cook until mixture has thickened. Allow to cool to room temperature.  
Preheat oven to 375 degrees F (190 degrees C).  
Roll out pastry to fit a 9-inch pie plate.  
Pour beef mixture into the pastry crust and cover the top with pastry. Crimp edges and prick top.  
Bake in preheated oven until pie crust is lightly browned, about 40 minutes. I'm the only one mom trusted enough to give the recipe to. Plus I also wrote down her chocolate pie recipe as well BAILEYS CHOCOLATE CREAM PIE. This Baileys Chocolate Cream Pie is smooth, creamy and set in an Oreo crust with a layer of Oreos throughout the center! Prep Time: 45 minutesCook Time:10 minutesTotal Time:55 minutes  
Yield:  
10-12 slices  
1x  
Dessert Method: Oven INGREDIENTS  
OREO CRUST  
2 cups (268g) Oreo crumbs  
4 tbsp (56g) butter, melted  
BAILEYS CHOCOLATE FILLING  
16 oz cream cheese, room temperature  
1/2 cup (104g) sugar  
1/4 cup (60ml) Baileys Irish Cream  
1/2 tsp vanilla extract  
3/4 cup (127g) semi-sweet chocolate chips, melted  
2 tbsp natural unsweetened cocoa powder  
1 cup heavy whipping cream, cold  
1/2 cup (58g) powdered sugar  
1 cup chopped Oreos  
BAILEYS WHIPPED CREAM TOPPING  
3/4 cup heavy whipping cream, cold  
1/2 cup (58g) powdered sugar  
2 tbsp Baileys Irish Cream  
Additional Oreos, for topping  
Mini Chocolate Chips, for topping  
INSTRUCTIONS  
1\. Grease an 8 or 9 inch pie pan and preheat oven to 325°F (163°C).  
2\. Combine the Oreo crumbs and melted butter in a medium bowl and mix until combined.  
3\. Press the crumb mixture evenly into the bottom and up the sides of the pie pan, then bake for 8-10 minutes. Set aside to cool.  
4\. To make the filling, add the cream cheese and sugar to a large mixer bowl and beat until well combined and smooth.  
5\. Add the Baileys and vanilla extract and beat until well combined and smooth.  
6\. Add the melted chocolate chips and cocoa powder and beat until well combined and smooth. Set mixture aside  
7\. In another large mixer bowl, add the heavy whipping cream and powdered sugar and whip on high speed until stiff peaks form.  
8\. Add about half of the whipped cream to the Baileys mixture and gently fold together until combined.  
9\. Add the remaining whipped cream and gently fold together until well combined.  
10\. Spread about half of the filling evenly into the pie crust, then add the chopped Oreos in an even layer.  
11\. Spread the remaining filling evenly over the chopped Oreos and refrigerate the pie until firm, 3-4 hours.  
12\. To make the Baileys whipped cream, add the heavy whipping cream, powdered sugar and Baileys to a large mixer bowl and whip on high speed until stiff peaks form.  
13\. Pipe the whipped cream around the outer edge of the pie, then finish off the pie with additional chopped Oreos and mini chocolate chips.  
14\. Refrigerate the pie until ready to serve. Pie is best if eaten within 3-4 days. I handed it over. She jumped up and began pacing. I knew what that meant. She read the recipes and then grabs Quackmore . They both hug and kiss Donald and Della. Remind them to remind me of the appointments next week. Tell them to be good. Put Devon in Goldie's lap and then run out with her husband leaving her kids alone. Ten minutes later I felt a warmth in my lap. A cute little whisper" She's gone now unc. Della and Devon are playing beauty shop and Aunt Goldie's making chocolate pie. Duckworth is washing the tea set and we are all alone. You have 7. 9 thousand coins. It took Della and I all afternoon to count it. I'm hungry. I want some hot chocolate." I looked down and was blinded by bright blonde hair. I grinned and scooped Donald up. I brought him upstairs and after locking the door. I looked at him. He stared right back and unbuttoned his flannel shirt. It was blue plaid. I climb up on top of him and licked his neck. He giggled and said" Unc unc unc. Please give it to me. " I slid his black leggings off and rubbed him through his boxers. He squirmed and said" Oh! Danm it uncle Scrooge! Please let me cum. I need it." I said" Donnie. You have two more uncle's. One is named Gidon McDuck and the other is named Rumpus Mcfowl. You and your siblings will not be meeting them. At least not around me. Okay you understand dear." He nodded and said" Yeah Okay. I won't meet them. Now let's focus. I wanna cum! " I smirked and sucked him through his underwear until he came all over himself. I sat up and kept rubbing him. He moaned loudly and said" Oh God! Oh god! I'm gonna cum again! Uncle Scrooge please! Please! Mmmm!" I made him cum six times before I finally came for the first time. After that we ate dinner and dessert then cuddled with the girls to watch a movie. Donald wanted Alien Della wanted Mulan Rouge and Goldie wanted A Beautiful Mind as her movie. I wanted to watch Alien Vs Predator. After the movies ended. Goldie and Della went to sleep. Donnie and I put them to bed. After that was done we got another slice of pie and hot chocolate with a hint of whiskey. Donald made a nice creamy mess of his face with the pie. I licked the cream off of him. Mmmm. He tastes so sweet. Even without the pie.


	9. Love me tomorrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald gets sick. He has a stomach virus and a fever.

Donald lied in bed. While Della lied in the one across from him. Donald was always on the left. Della was always on the right. She looked at her brother as he groaned in pain. He was curled up in a ball cuddling a pillow against his stomach. She climbed out of her bed and on top of his. She whispered softly" Donnie what's wrong with you? Are you feeling okay? You hardly touched your dinner and it was your favorite tuna noodle casserole. That's my least favorite food. But you love it. You only ate a little bit. Do you wanna be sick?" He leaped up and ran to the bathroom. Where a few seconds later she heard him vomiting. She shook her head and ran to get uncle Scrooge. She knocked on his door and said" Unc unc I think Donald's sick. Can you come see him? Please he doesn't look well. He looks green and he hasn't ate a lot of food." Uncle Scrooge opened the door and looked down at the concerned worried face of his niece. He said" Della you are a great sister. Yes I'll go look at Donald. But if he is sick you have to stay in the back bedroom with Aunt Goldie. You know that right dearest?" Della looked momentarily sad at the fact she had to be apart from her best friend and brother. But knew it was to prevent her from getting whatever Donald had. So she said" Yes uncle Scrooge. I know I have to stay away until Donnie gets better. It sucks but yeah. I'll go grab my stuff so I can leave the room." He patted her and said" Thank you love. You are a wonderful young lady. And a fantastic sister." Della nodded and went to grab her things. After she cleared out the room. Uncle Scrooge went in to see how Donald was feeling. He found him down on his knees worshipping the porcelain God. Or vomiting up everything he'd eaten in the past week. Uncle Scrooge wrapped his arms around Donald and Donald looked up weakly. He said shakily" Hey unc. How are you doing tonight? You make some more money? Huh?" Scrooge said" No baby boy I was too busy wondering if my love was okay. I value your health more than money. But if you really want to know I made three grand tonight. " Donald smiled slightly and said"Cool." Before leaning towards the toilet and throwing up again. He cleaned Donald up and as the tub was filling up he undressed him. He licked his boy slowly. He wiggled around and said"Mmmmm Uncle Scrooge I love you so much. I need you. Please don't stop! I love you so deeply mmmmm!" He focused on making Donald cum again because he knew it would lower his blood pressure and make him feel better. Donald screamed and came all over him. Scrooge said"Donnie we are probably going to be awake all night. That's okay I won't have work tomorrow morning so I can spend all day with you tomorrow. Okay baby boy?" Donald nodded weakly and lied down in his uncle's bed as his uncle stroked him slowly through his boxers. He fell more in love with him. The back of his mind told him what uncle Scrooge was doing to him was wrong. That uncle Scrooge was really sick for touching him and kissing him so softly. Donald said" Unc. What we are doing... Is it wrong? Because it feels so good. Like I love you and you love me. We are always hugging and kissing. I like it a lot especially when I climax. But is it okay? Like I don't want you to go to jail! Or me to be with Uncle Goosestave and Aunt Daphne!" Scrooge blinked in shock and said" No no no Donnie boo. It's not wrong. It just means that I love you the same way I love Goldie and Della. I want to touch you and kiss you and taste you. If you ever want me to stop. Just say uncle Scrooge don't touch me ever again. And if that doesn't work. You can Rochambeau me as hard as you can okay? " Donald said" I can Rochambeau you? What the fuck does that mean?!" Scrooge said"That means you can kick me in the groin as hard as you can. The groin is the privates dear." Donald looked agast. He said" Uncle Scrooge McDuck! There is no way I will ever kick you where the sun don't shine! Are you nuts?!" Scrooge laughed and said" Well yeah a little bit. Ever since you, Della and Devon showed up I've been a real basket case." Donald laughed and pulled his uncle in for a long good night smooch before bedtime. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Unbeknownst to both of them a small duck wearing a pink shirt and PJ pants was watching them. She was amazed at her reaction to discovering Donald and Scrooge's secret. She wasn't sick or disgusted. She was horny at the thought of Donald and their uncle in bed together. She snuck away from the door and went to the bathroom to run a hot bath and light some cinnamon candles. So she could relieve the burning ache between her legs.


	10. Broken Apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge realizes that this isn't a dream. It's a nightmare.

I heard Donald's sweet voice turn harsh and cold as he said" I can't fucking believe you let her leave me! You got rid of my twin my sister my best friend?! You piece of shit Scrooge McDuck! I hate you! I hate you I fucking hate you! I'm taking my children and I'm leaving you!" I felt the floor hit my knees hard and I wrapped my arms around his legs and said" No! Donnie boo please don't leave me alone! Please I'll do whatever you want! I need you honey! I thought we were gonna get married?!" Donald let out the most evil darkest laugh I've ever heard from him and he said" I wouldn't marry you for all the tea in China! Are you serious?! Come on boys let's go." I glanced over and saw a stroller with three baby ducks inside. I jumped up and ran towards the boys. The little one wearing blue jumped at me when he saw I was running to him and his brothers. Donald whipped out his fist and punched me so hard I nearly collapsed. Donald said slowly" Do not ever touch my sons again. I do not want you near them! You took their mother! What's next? Me?! I don't think so. Good bye Mr. McDuck! Boys say bye." The little guy waved at me and then Donald walked out with the babies. Then I seen a white flash of light. After that I woke up. Donald was in my bed and he was looking at me really worried. I looked up and seen Della in the bed on my other side. She said"Unc! You okay? Do you want some juice or some toast? I can make pancakes and eggs?! " Donald shuttered and said" Oh no Della! You are not going to make pancakes and eggs because the last time the pancakes were black and the eggs were runny! The poor guy had a bad dream. He doesn't need food poisoning too! Besides we've already discussed how we take him out." He winked at her and she giggled sweetly. I looked at both of them and sighed. I said" No dear that won't be necessary. But I could make some breakfast for us. Huh?" Della nodded and cuddles with me. I glanced over at Donald. I said"Donnie boo how are you feeling today baby?" He said" I'm okay unc. Just my back hurts. But I'm not throwing up anymore. I feel better. Let's eat!" He got up and went in the bathroom. Della held me close to her. I wrapped my arms around her and played in her hair. As I was doing it I heard a voice say" Mmmmm isn't she sweet. I could make her my mate same as her brother. Yummy!" I immediately shut that thought down. Because I already have enough guilt when it comes to Donnie. The last thing I need is extra. I got up and went downstairs to cook for my babies. I seen Devon eating a orange at my table. I said" Who said you could eat my fruit huh boy?!" He looked back and said" Mommy says I could that's who." I scooped him up and held him. I told myself that everything was fine. Donald wasn't an uncle Della wasn't a mommy and gone from her children. And I wasn't going to be alone. I felt Donald hug me and kiss me on my face. I looked down and cuddled with my boys. Della disappeared in the kitchen and two minutes later I heard the smoke alarm go off. Donald ran into the kitchen screaming" Della Lolly Duck!" I walked in and seen that she had burnt the toast. Donald was tossing it in the trash while he gave her a dirty look. Della was looking so sheepish and sorry. She wrapped her arms around Donald and whispered something to him. Donald blushed and said" Okay Del. Okay" she let go and said" Come on uncle Scrooge let's cook!" She grabbed her brother and added two more slices of bread to the toaster. Donald ran over and smacked her hand away as he set the time on the toaster so it wouldn't go off again. I said" You know what Della and Devon. We would not be able to live without Donald." They both smiled at him. Donald turned even more red. He said" Well you know you people survive because I keep you from killing yourselves. It's a very hard life." I started making eggs. I said" Thank you Donnie for helping us survive. " Donald nodded and said" My pleasure uncle Scrooge." I kissed him on his forehead. I looked into his eyes and seen fire in them. He ran into the dining room with his siblings. I kept cooking. When breakfast was ready I walked in and seen Della kissing Donnie and Devon was in the living room playing with some cars. She was in his lap and smooching the hell out of him. This was clearly not their first time doing this. Donald had his hand up her shirt. I set their plates down and said"Ahem! Breakfast is ready children!" Della leaped out of his arms and said" uncle Scrooge! I can explain!" I said" Dellie no need. I know your brother is delicious. Isn't that right Donnie boo?" I leaned over and kissed him. Her eyes got so wide and she whispered softly"Damn Donnie that's hot." Donald laughed and said"Yeah it is. Della remember I can't sleep with you. Just kissing okay?" She said" Okay." We ate and then after that Donnie and I went back to the bedroom. I lied him on the bed and gently kissed him. He tasted like strawberries. Mmmmm my favorite taste.


	11. Longing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge realizes this is getting out of hand.

Scrooge looked at his wife as she slept and wondered what she'd do if she knew that he looked forward to the times she'd leave to do her modeling jobs. Because three or four days away from her meant he'd be able to bed his nephew. He shook his head. Goldie would kill him. And really he'd deserve nothing less then a tire iron to his testicles. He licked his lips imagining Donald's mouth on his. The poor little thing didn't really know how to tongue kiss. He just poked his tongue in and out of Scrooge' s mouth. But he'd get so hard. He had a odd sense of fashion. Flannels and plaid shirts plus he'd wear a lot of band shirts. Della on the other hand was big into lace and ruffles. She would steal Donald's shirts and sleep in them. Donald hated when she'd do that. But because he'd been so distracted lately Della was wearing everything but his underwear and socks! Scrooge laughed when he noticed Donald was being robbed of all his clothes. He'd prefer if Donald wore nothing but a silk robe. But he knew that was impractical. He got up and grabbed his good pal Jack Daniels out of his liquor cabinet. He popped the lid and dumped some in a tea cup. And walked out of his room. He peeked in the room where his nephew was lying on his stomach with his eyes closed. He knew his boy wouldn't fall asleep without his nightly blowjob. He walked up to the bed and pinned Donnie down on the bed. Donald whispered " Hi Unc. What you doing up? I can't rest without you touching me. Mmmm please." Scrooge spoke back" Absolutely baby boy. Turn over so I can taste you." Donald did as he was told. Scrooge slapped his hand over Donald's mouth and pulled off his pants with the other. He swallowed him down and Donald moaned loudly. They both stared at Della across the room asleep. He continued to suck and lick at his boy. Donald started bucking like a bronco that refused to be tamed. Scrooge ignored him and kept going. After Donald came twice. Scrooge spit his load back into Donald's mouth. Donald gasped choked and gulped it up. Then Scrooge held him until he also got a blowjob. Then he said" Okay baby boy I think that's all we can do for now. I'll leave you to your sister. Remember if you sleep with her wear a condom. " He kissed him and held Della close in his arms. He ran his hands over her barely there breasts. He could imagine fucking her breasts. And having Donnie lick her clean. He pulled away from them and went to make love to Goldie. Hopefully the rest of the whiskey would help him calm down. He only slept three hours that night.


	12. Feel free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald notices that him and uncle Scrooge are much much closer than before.

_Donald sighed as he felt Scrooge taste him. He knew it was futile to stay quiet cause there was no way Della was sleeping. She was awake going absolutely nuts. If Scrooge had been paying attention he would have heard the wet sound she was making. It gave Donald a shock when Scrooge began rubbing Della. He only touched her for a second. Mumbled something about enough guilt and left. Donald whispered to her" Della? Come here. I think he left." She climbed up in bed and shoved him in her mouth. Donald had been made fun of and told how he was bad luck by Gladstone. But in that moment with his sister and uncle. He felt like the luckiest guy on the planet. The guys at school had a rating system for the girls. Della was a twelve on the list. Della would claim she didn't care what others thought. But Donald could remember seeing her blush with pride._


End file.
